The Great Difference: The Loud Age
by ImperialStar
Summary: life is not easy, especially for the Loud family, here we will see how they manage to carry out their goal of surviving what fate throws them in their quest to guide humanity to a New Golden Age (Lincoldxharem) ( Ritaxharem) [chapter 2 fixed]
1. The Genesis Loud pt1:Divergent Collisión

Chapter 2: The Genesis Loud part 1: Divergent Collision.

Rita Loud was on the balcony of her room, she was dressed in a simple robe of fine red silk that reached the middle of her thighs, she was looking at the starry night sky, her blue eyes recognized and differentiated all the stars, constellations, planets and galaxies of the celestial vault that decorated her sky and that she could see from her position.

The cold night air made her blond hair dance while she delicately caressed her face adorned her face with a small smile from her scarlet lips.

He looked away from the sky and looked around for a cup of tea, which was on the other side of the balcony, he must have left it by mistake.

She rectified her mistake by extending her hand and it lit up a little blue like the cup that began to float and came to stand in front of her, then held it with her hands and took a sip.

Looking down at some of the many gardens of the mansion, they were literally some very beautiful and divine works of art and love in equal measure, some standing out in the darkness of the night illuminating the area with their flowers, trees, other types of plants and even some small insects that shone with their own light, turning them into a spectacle literally another world, some gardens made by their daughters, but almost all created and cared for by their beloved Isha.

She reflected on all that her life was now.

She was a woman married to the two most fantastic people in the galaxy, her beautiful husband Adam and his beautiful wife Isha.

One being the eternal guardian, leader and guide of humanity and the other a totally benevolent deity who personifies beauty and life itself.

And he loved them both very deeply and passionately, beyond reason.

How not? If thanks to them now you have 13 beautiful fruits of such love.

The 13 greatest treasures in the entire galaxy.

Its 13 beautiful and incredible children.

"How did all this happen? How do I change things so? "Rita asked herself.

How do I go from being a young girl in high school, to being the wife of the 2 of the most powerful, wise and great beings in the galaxy and possibly the universe?

He closed his eyes, recalling his life, since his youth that day when his life changed forever.

* Flashback 100 years ago *

We see a young 16-year-old Rita getting ready for a new day, combing her hair and arranging it in a ponytail and painting her lips while putting on her usual clothes, white shorts that hugged her young and slender and young figure and a red shirt with short sleeves showing her navel and white shoes.

"Rita! Honey! Are you ready? You're going to be late for classes, "his father asked Albert from the stairs to his daughter.

"I'm ready dad!" Rita told him from her room on the second floor as she left to join her father.

He left his room and expected to see him on the stairs but he was not there, he went down to the living room and found him in the doorway giving her a fatherly smile.

Both left the house to get in their father's car and take their course towards their destination.

The trip on the highway for now is silent, his father was watching the road while Rita was checking a hand mirror on his face to see if there was an error to correct.

At least until his father broke the silence.

"And tell me, are you excited about your date tonight with that Lynn boy? Do you have something planned besides the date?" I ask curious and protective.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Rita embarrassed the overprotective that was his father.

"It's just curiosity, daughter, I just want to know what they will do" his father justified himself

"Pope Lynn is a decent boy, you do not have to put on like that" Rita said a little offended by her father's shameful meddling in his affairs

"It's just that I care for you dear, is that you've grown very fast, I remember when you were just a simple girl and now look at yourself all a beauty that already has a date, there are many bad people, many violent men in the world and only I want you to be deceived and hurt, remember that you inherited the beauty of your mother "commented his father with genuine to his daughter.

Rita, seeing her dad demonstrate to be scared and worried about her, responds by trying to calm him down and putting his hand on her arm in a comforting way.

"You can be calm dad" he says to his father with a small smile that asks him to transmit and trust "you can rest easy I am totally sure that he is a decent person and does not have any bad intention, you know that he not only inherits the beauty of my mother"

Which worked since his father almost immediately managed to calm down and said with a smile.

"You're right, you have that gift that your mother had to know how to correctly choose people and make good decisions, it's just that as your father is my job to worry even more when you say you are sure of something, I lost your mother and you know that you are the most valuable thing I have, the only thing I have left of her, but I trusted you and the gift she gave you, "Albert told his daughter.

"I know and thanks for doing it, and as I told you before Lynn is harmless and sweet you can trust my good taste," Rita answered gracefully.

To which his father with a smile answered him.

"I will do it and if that gift and your taste is as good as your mother's, then I will never have to worry because that boy will be as handsome as I was in my youth, surely he does not have white hair like mine? "Said his old man with mischief and a great comic smile knowing what it would cause.

"Dad!" Exclaimed his daughter very uncomfortable as well as embarrassed and also somewhat amused by the comment.

They kept talking about trivial things along the way until they arrived at the academy, his father said goodbye to her and then entered the institute.

Moments later he was in his locker.

He was organizing everything he needed when someone felt that someone was approaching him, and he felt a dislike and without even needing to turn to see he already knew who he was.

"Wow, who do we have here but Rita the weirdo? Tell me, will you still not talk to me like you will still not be fashionable and all disheveled? What piece of failure are you? "

Darla Ousper the typical popular girl and bully - time high school, like all popular arrogant, his favorite pastime was humiliating, insulting and minimize all underneath it only for the fact that he felt like it , wearing a purple skirt that came to him a little above the thigh, a dark pink flannel almost purple that also showed a lot of neckline with a pastel pink long-sleeved jacket, high and thin heels with white pantyhose that reached a little below half of the thighs, all branded clothes that fit very (too) to his very lewd figure.

She had blonde hair like Rita and pale white skin with an Aryan makeup face, purple eyeshadows and lips painted dark red. I was also accompanied by a group of other popular girls and boys.

Rita knew that revealing and provocative clothing was not allowed in the dress code of the institute, but she also knew, as well as almost everyone in the institute, that her father must have made a generous donation so that she and her group of friends could carry this type of clothes, as well as allowing you to keep high notes.

Darla was searching for his victim gave middle, with Rita at this time its target for extreme revulsion and disgust of the aforementioned blond.

This time Rita decided to treat things with the greatest and most boring neutrality and lack of visible emotions that she could emit, to see if in this way she would leave and leave her alone for the rest of the day, and of the year if possible. .

But it seems that luck was not on his side.

" D'aaw , is not she adorable? She is trying to ignore me so I can leave her alone, what tenderness!" I say Darla making her group of followers laugh.

She approached Rita, who all this time kept her back to him with her gaze fixed on the bottom of her locker, Darla approached her ear whispered to her.

"You try to ignore me but I know that my words sink deep into you do not deceive me, you are my latrine person Rita and you will never be able to aspire to more than that, you are my whore, my little puppy, my pet, to see you fight to ignore me and fail at see each one of my words if they affect you, seeing you shudder with the sound of my voice is ... exciting "

Rita was struggling against the impulse to grab the scissors from her locker and stab them in the neck, she could feel his hot breath crashing against her ear with each sentence and especially intensely with the last, being next to her filled her with a very huge and obscene amount of feelings of repulsion and displeasure in equal parts, all while praying to any deity that could hear it so that she distanced a distance of at least 2 continents.

The reason why she did not defend herself or anything was because her father had told her that people like Darla would get tired of doing that and sooner or later leave her alone, fighting would only make the situation worse, or so he says, but whatever. she hopes that day will arrive in the next millisecond.

At the moment it seemed that pray if it worked because it moved away and left not without first dedicating a very unpleasant farewell.

"Goodbye little dog, I'm glad that I taught you to stay still later I'll teach you to pray" and with that Darla and her group was provoking a monument relief in Rita.

The day the institute had gone by in a normal way and without any other incident luckily, most of them were boring or did not attract attention, except for literature since that was her favorite class due to the fact that she dreamed of being a great writer some day, the rest has been boring and for some strange reason I had the feeling of forgetting that you have to go to a very important place but did not know what it was, that feeling has been in the back of your mind and on the rise, she has already asked her friends if she had an established commitment with her but none of them had any pending, nor could the date be what she forgot, because she could remember that.

She felt someone approach her again and this time it did not fill her with feelings of displeasure.

"Hello Rita" I greet her current date Lynn, had a slightly long brown hair and combed back, a green shirt with a pair of pants and brown shoes, he was not very handsome but neither was he ugly of average beauty with a prominent nose with freckles and black eyes.

"Talking or rather thinking about the king, Lynn, I was just thinking about you" Rita told her appointment.

"Really? This is quite an honor, are you anxious?" Asked the boy feeling flattered to be in the mind of his girl.

"If I am a little bit but it is not precisely because of the appointment, it is because I have a feeling that something very important I forget, as if I had to go somewhere, tell me apart from our appointment there was something more than To do before or after our appointment? "Rita told her boy who was thinking about an answer.

"I do not remember, I say, I remember we have our date but I do not remember if we had to do anything else, have you already asked any of your friends?" Lynn suggested to the blonde.

"Yes and they have no answer"

"How strange, but good as they say out there: if you forgot it for sure it was not so important" said the brunette, pausing and continuing "as our date for example, that's important and that's why you did not forget" I ended up trying to help to Rita.

Rita reflected this and not convinced at all told him.

"I guess you're right but I think ..."

* RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING *

They both heard the bell that indicated that they had to return to their respective classes it sounded interrupting Rita.

"It's time to come in again, see you later?" Lynn asked knowing the answer.

"Of course, nothing in the world will stop me from going," the girl assured him.

We see that Rita is in history classes now, the teacher dictated the class but Rita was looking out the window and did not pay attention to her because the feeling of forgetting not only persisted but also increased greatly, and that began to appear. anxious and trying to rack her brains looking for an answer to that.

"Has Rita heard me or is my class very boring ?!" her teacher asked aloud to get her attention.

"Yes sir!" He almost rose up, standing up with a quick lie that the professor did not believe in the least.

"A) Yes? So repeat what I just said to the whole class, if what you say is true, "the teacher ordered him very annoyed and because his student did not pay attention to his class.

"Well ... I do not remember, forgive me" said Rita between guilty and annoyed.

Guilty for not paying attention and bothered by the feeling that did not stop growing.

"Let me give you some advice, Miss, and this will also work for the whole class. If you want to pass my class, I recommend paying attention" said the professor.

"What's wrong loser? So desperate are you from a man's attention that you annoy the teacher? I thought you already had that other Lynn loser, "Darla taunted.

A lot of the class laughed at this.

Rita was not going to bother answering him for two reasons.

The first was that he already had enough with that feeling that did not leave her alone.

And the second…

"Class silence!" The story teacher almost shouted to his students before his student started a mess in class.

"The next one who interrupts the class received a very nice admonition, is that clear?" Asked the professor while his class was silent.

The teacher was ready to continue his class and Rita intended to ignore that feeling and also attend.

Or at least it was like that until something happened.

The feeling that Rita had disappeared and she put her hand to her head because it gave her a very strong sudden headache, she gave a little scream, the pain only lasted about 3 seconds and she left as fast as it came but that was not the final for her.

The feeling of forgetfulness was replaced by now very colossal and incredible need to leave.

Quickly and without asking for permission he took his things and ignoring both the teacher and his classmates and with a quick "I have to go" he left.

She came out of not only her class, but from the institute and went down the street but stayed on the sidewalk, she was very agitated if she knew why, she was panting with desperation and anxiety, panting feeling her heart beating with despair.

I had the desperate need to go somewhere, something big was happening she could feel it, I did not know what it was, or why it was and I had no idea where I had to go.

He went to a public telephone and called his father who was at work.

It took me a while to receive an answer, until the boss of his father spoke to him.

"Say?" Came the voice of an adult man on the other side of the line which Rita recognized immediately.

"Please, it's me, Rita, Albert's daughter!" She appeared with despair filling her voice and alarming her father's boss.

"What's up? What's happening to you? Are you okay? "Asked his father's boss when he heard a very alarmed Rita.

"I do not have time to explain it, please Tell him I need him to come and get me as fast as I can"

"It's fine I'll tell you," the boss said as the line cut off.

40 minutes passed but for Rita it felt like 40,000 years, at that time the desperation to leave that unknown place overwhelmed her more and more, she was walking from side to side in an exasperated way, breathing agitated and heavy.

He was about to run to his nameless destination when his father had finally arrived.

The man in question arrived, in his face there was a look of concern that only a father could possess, he arrived and prepared to get off the car.

"Rita !, What a suce -" his father was abruptly interrupted by a cry of her daughter.

"Do not get off or stop the car!" Rita almost shouted in agitation as faster than her father thought possible, she was running at full speed and getting into the vehicle.

"Daughter but what's wrong, what do you have ?!" Albert asked very anguished to see his daughter in that state.

Rita had already entered the car and was together with him and agitated as he could not, he said.

"We do not have time, we have to go now!"

"But daughter, tell me what happened to you!" She asked her father, very much wanting to know an answer to her daughter's condition, then she had an idea of the state of her daughter's situation and a furious question.

"It was that boy Lynn, right ?!" Rita's father raged at the idea of that boy has done something to his beloved daughter, and seeing her like that in that state makes her wonder and have some very dark ideas that It was what that guy did that was so bad that I left her in such a state.

"what? No, he has not done anything to me! "Rita tried to clarify quickly when she heard her father who seemed to be about to kill someone because of how angry he was.

"Do not try to will hide daughter, tell me what made you this little guy and I'll see to teach but never hurt another woman!" Fúrico exclaimed the man who was willing to give a very good and painful lesson who dared hurt the most valuable thing he had in life.

But Rita, whose need to leave as quickly as possible had quintupled in all this time, thinking she was on the verge of collapse, responded in a pleading and desperate way to her father.

"Nobody did anything to me dad, look, I do not have time or way to explain it, but please , please! Let's go once and for all, "he finished speaking while clasping his hands in supplication.

The man to see this decided, for now, to desist. But by God I would find out that he put her in this state.

He started the car and while driving he spoke.

"Well, daughter, but as soon as we get home, you tell me what happens to you"

To which his daughter, apparently a little calmer, gave him a look full of confusion and told him.

"to home? But there is no where to go "

His father Albert asked him while still looking at the route.

"Where then, daughter?"

Rita now told him completely confused and disoriented, as well as a little embarrassed.

"I ... I ... I do not know"

His father stopped the car to the great displeasure of Rita and gave him a strange look asking him.

"How do you not know?"

"I do not know where to go but I have that need, and the worst thing is that it gets stronger every moment!" Rita said something hysterical at the end.

"But what are you talking about, how can you be so desperate to go somewhere that you do not know which one is in the first place?" Asks his father even more confused than before.

Rita closed her eyes and concentrated on what to say, but instead another answer came to mind.

"The desert" he said suddenly confusing his already very confused father.

The man now was not only confused but worried, will his daughter have something medical?

"Rita, what if we go to a hospital better?"

Rita was offended by that but she understood why she was asking, she decided to leave that aside, because the need to go to the desert was many times greater, so she decided to insist on going there.

"Please, Daddy, trust me, I have to go to the desert, it's as if something very great were there and I feel it is right to go to the desert in the same way that I know which person is right to trust and which is not, so why? please, "Rita explained and implored her father, hoping he would convince him.

Her father was not very convinced to do that, but seeing the face of desperate plea of if only daughter decided to fulfill the strange request and lit the car

"* Sigh * well we will go, but if there is nothing we will go to the hospital immediately, is that clear?" He gave a serious look to his daughter while drinking

Rita, hearing that, felt the sensation diminish followed by a very pleasant relief, although the urgency did not disappear, she nodded and gave him an emotional smile.

"I'll do it right, but let's go fast!"

They arrived in the desert outside of the city and were on the road.

They were on the road when his father Albert asked him.

"Rita, I do not see anything. Are you sure it's in the desert?"

Rita had her head out of the window looking at all part of the desert, then she pointed out a direction that went off the road.

"It's over there, dad, go straight!"

His father obeyed him and followed the indicated route.

Just when they were half a kilometer from the road, her daughter told her to stop and she did.

They got out of the car and Rita could feel how that anguished need disappeared completely but was replaced by another less intense one, now she felt expectant waiting for something to happen, she rubbed her hands while she waited.

They spent 10 minutes in total and the only thing they had seen since they reached the desert were dark clouds covering the sky.

Albert, seeing that nothing was going to happen, decided to take the matter into his hands and spoke to Rita.

"Rita, let's go here, there's nothing, the only thing I see is that a storm is about to fall," a thunderbolt boomed in the sky with force, as if heaven were right.

Rita, who was not convinced, almost responded by pleading with her and with determination.

"For please just wait a little longer it's going to happen, I can feel it"

But her father had had enough and was concerned about the health of his daughter, he wanted to take her to the hospital because he possibly ate something in poor condition in the cafeteria, God knows that there are often leftovers from yesterday's day sometimes.

"I'm sorry Rita but no, nothing will happen besides the storm, let's go now"

Rita wanted to protest, but possibly her father was right, ever since I arrived the only thing there was sand and a long broomstick without the part of the broom, and thunderclouds with rays that kept booming more and more .

Her father had already entered the car and she was preparing to return to the car.

* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM *

Until suddenly a huge explosion occurred about 50 meters from where they were!

This is the weirdest explosion that either of us had ever seen, and coming from a man who was in the navy like Albert was, that was saying something.

Especially for the fact that this explosion that had reached them did not burn or disintegrate them, rather it was pushing them with great force from him looking back, so much that Rita had fallen to the floor while she and Albert were half-closing the eyes.

At the epicenter of the explosion was a column of green light so bright that it obscured everything else, which also left large clouds of emerald green energy scattered, making a surprising and beautiful sight in all directions, covering the entire area in question as a kind of giant green dome.

The giant energy pillar of the "explosion" stopped, leaving a dome of light about 50 meters on the ground and with it the storm clouds, everything remained still as if it had frozen at the same time.

Suddenly the clouds of energy began to return from where they came and regrouped in the dome compacting, as if it were an implosion, and as such ended with a flash that blinded its viewers a few seconds and forced them to close their eyes by a few moments

And when they reopened they got a huge surprise.

Where before there was an empty, arid and dead land in which absolutely nothing could grow now there was a huge oasis, it was as big as it was beautiful because it was filled with a variety of huge different plants, from flowers and trees all around, the fruits of said trees looked like the most beautiful jewel that the plant life can conceive, all almost surrounding a lake with the most crystalline waters ever seen, seemed almost invisible what allowed to see clearly some fish swimming in it, with a huge and very tall tree of dozens of meters that I decorated over it came out of the foliage of the oasis right in the middle.

They were stunned but not able with this event, but felt no fear on the contrary felt a calm surrounded the place and the beauty of the oasis helped as well.

But Rita could feel something else, there was something inside the oasis, she got up and walked into the paradise that had just appeared before her, she stopped a moment at the edge of the oasis because she wanted to be sure that it would not disappear as fast as it appeared, she, however beautiful this place was, did not want to disappear with him.

His father wanted to say something, anything to stop her from entering but it was useless, the shock of the event still kept him in place with his mouth open and all, all the muscles and joints of his body completely refused to obey his brain because I was still trying to absorb everything that had just happened.

Rita went into that oasis, giving them a look at some insects, which, like some plants and flowers, shone with bioluminescence and fluttered from the greenest leaves and the most colorful and beautiful flowers and fruits she had ever seen.

I arrived near the center where the huge tree I had seen before was, the tree had huge roots that spread out in several directions in the huge crater where the base was and a thick and colossal troop with the largest and leafy crown of leaves that had viewed.

But what caught his attention lay at the base of that huge tree.

When he entered the oasis a small part of her warned him to move away, to go into a place that, literally appeared out of nowhere in front of his eyes as beautiful as it was not a good idea, especially if he felt there was something unknown by attracting it to the place.

But it was small, since a much larger part of her could feel that there was something there, something tormented and desperate.

But benevolent.

And Rita finally arrived and found him.

What he saw there in that place completed with the image of mystical fantasy that this oasis (almost mini forest) had.

Resting among the thick tree roots was what could only be described as a beautiful elf maid.

Even though that maiden had a face to the ground and with her long blonde hair overshadowing her eyes, Rita was able to distinguish the perfect Aryan features she possessed and her long, pointed ears.

But more than surprised by this fact she was horrified the reason her horro was that that elf was broken, she was lying against the roots of the tree in a posture that made her look like an abandoned doll, her clothes were broken and very worn but she was not completely naked, her skin was dirty and bruised in many places, her whole image was like a beautiful place that once was the most sacred and beautiful of all but now the ruins are only sullied and shattered.

Anyone would confuse the broken maid with a corpse but Rita was totally sure that she was alive and that was because she could feel coming from her an overwhelming amount of pain, sadness and misery, but she also emitted an aura of love, love and vitality but in a way much smaller.

Rita walked towards the maid to see what was possible in what could help her, had reached her when he raised his face quickly and with this the feelings and horror that overwhelmed Rita multiplied by 100.

The maid and the young blonde were now looking directly into each other's eyes, and seeing the eyes of that elf Rita could only see a couple of burrows full of misery, fear and pain.

Decided more determined than before to help her as possible, the maid seeing this was terrified enough that seeing that human approach to her crawled back to get away, but it was useless since he was with his back fully stuck to the base of that tree besides being in the middle of two huge roots, so there was no other place to flee.

Rita came to where she was, stopped a few feet away from her, the maid had her eyes closed tightly and was shaking as she let out a few pitiful moans, Rita prepared herself and spoke to her in the most comforting way she could.

"Please do not fear me, my intention is not to hurt you I want to help you, I see you are too hurt and afraid, you are very scared and I do not know why but I want to know I want to know everything it takes to help you and I will only do You trust me, I know it's hard for you to do that because in your body and eyes I see that something really terrible and tragic has happened to you, I can feel almost literally your pain, I know I'm a stranger who appeared out of nowhere and that does not makes me very worthy of your trust, butplease give me your confidence to help you, that's all I want, to allow me to relieve your pain, "implored Rita with intensity and ended the speech with a warm smile and pleading eyes while extending her hand I went to her for her to take her, hoping that she could understand the gesture.

The maid had at some point ceased to tremble, her moans and attempts to flee had ceased other than that she had also opened her eyes, allowing once more her eyes to meet again, and now because of the closeness between them, both I could notice things that the first time had not noticed.

The maid noticed in her blue eyes a light composed of warmth, affection, affection and a desire to heal her pain, even if that young girl did not know everything about her.

And Rita noticed that this maid, although broken, still had a beautiful Aryan face with feminine smooth and fine features, a skin that even being dirty and hurt retained some of its beauty passes, and a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes that leave in Shame on the finest and most expensive diamond in the world.

At its best it should have been the most beautiful woman in history, and Rita promised herself to do everything it takes to recover this jewel of the universe that best time

The injured elf made a decision and slowly extended her hand, still shaking her hand, joining it with that of the young Rita.

Rita was happy beyond words, did not say anything and just gave her a big smile while helping to lift her.

At first it cost a little for that maid to stand up, because it was difficult for them to stand firm and Rita decided to help her walk by supporting her as it was obvious that the woman could not do it alone.

While walking in a direction outside the oasis, the young blonde remembered that there was something important that she needed to ask.

"By the way you never told me what you called yourself, my name is Rita, and you, what's your name?"

That unnamed maid tried to speak but instead of a coherent answer there was only a dry and malicious cough that came from her throat.

"Better do not try to talk until you are completely safe, I can wait" I speak comfortingly to the maid who nodded positively, also indicating that she understood what she said.

They stayed all the way to the edge of the oasis and saw to the father of Rita, Albert, near the car.

The man had seen his daughter enter that place that literally appeared from the nothingness, at first by the surprise and shock of the sudden appearance of the place could not move to prevent that if daughter entered that site, but now he managed to recover of his surprise he was about to go in search of his daughter, or at least it was until he saw her leave and with a person behind her of all things.

From a distance he could clearly recognize that the person was very hurt and did not need that if daughter said anything to go help in what he could, then he would ask many questions really necessary, all with the hope of finding a glimpse of the madness that Until moments ago it was a normal day.

Rita was about to walk with the maid to the slope where her father was and the latter was heading towards her.

* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM *

¡ The next step !

¡ Another huge burst of energy was happening right at that moment !

But this explosion was different the first, it happened about 80 meters from the original explosion, it was also much bigger and it left thick and colossal scattered clouds of golden color and the pillar where they came from, the pillar from where they came out was golden and 5 times greater in thickness and height than that of the first explosion, all created a huge and colossal dome of golden energy that resembled sun and had about a kilometer to the round.

Besides that the winds that were produced were stronger, so much so, that I throw Rita and the maid to the ground violently and a little further away from the position in which they were standing, and the poor Albert is sent to crash with Some strength to the car which also moved a few meters from the original position in which he was, the blow did not hurt him but it hurt.

This lasted a little longer than the first explosion, but like the first one, the veins of energy similar to the flames of the sun began to swirl and compact from the place from which they came, and like the first explosion this term with a flash, only in this case nobody saw the flash because here between the strong winds and the even stronger light made it impossible for someone to open their eyes.

And when they opened them, they were again stunned by what they observed.

Everything ended, but this time instead of leaving an oasis this new event left a huge crater, much larger than the oasis and the weirdest of all was not only the fact that said crater was completely made of golden colored glass , but in addition to that on the edge of the crater was decorated with what can be described as a crown of thick spikes of huge glass pointing to the sky and round and thick pillars made of glass also, pillars like those that would hold a temple or a palace and that were also between a barb and another, it was as if the sand itself had crystallized.

Rita just as the first time she could feel and see that there was something inside that crater of glass, a golden light that flowed from the bottom, this something was much more massive and greater than the maiden she found inside the crater.

It was up to this maid, was not hurt by the sudden event because as Rita call in a soft bed of vegetation belonging to the oasis, but even with those made sure that he was not even more hurt, that if the fact was not counted that I was terribly scared by the recent event.

"Stay here, I'm going to see if there is someone else there who is also hurt" with that the blonde took off towards the glass crater.

The broken elf wanted to say, almost beg, to that human girl who had just met her not to leave her side, wanted to hold her hand tightly and not let her go, but her throat was not yet available to speak and she was too weak enough to move on its own.

Rita was not far from the oasis when what caused the golden light to jump out of the crater to a very impressive height, and landed up to about 12 meters from where she was.

When he was in the air he could not make out any more than a huge ball of light, but when he landed even at that distance he could distinguish it better.

And seeing him is totally paralyzed by the impressive figure that was imposed before her .

He certainly had the appearance of a human man, but for everything that surrounded this being it was difficult if he was a human and if he was human he was certainly not an ordinary human at all.

The man had a colossal height, was surrounded by an aura of very bright golden light, half around more than three meters high, he wore a huge golden armor which was incredibly decorated with a variety of symbols and details engraved, drawn, embedded and sculpted in it, he had a majestic cloak of royalty so red and brilliant ruby, which began in a huge white stole with black dots and jewels hanging on it , which was on his shoulders, and ended waving in the air, she had long dark brown hair which was very long that like her cloak fluttered with ethereal wind, her skin was tanned, she had a pair of eyes that glowed bright golden, like a couple of stars and he had a face whose features were hard and reminded him of many heroic figures of history and myth, such as King Arthur, Conan the barbarian, St. George or even Jesus himself.

He also carried in his left hand an impressive and huge sword, its handle was golden with eagle motifs like those of his armor and the rest of it was completely on fire, in his right hand he wore a huge gauntlet whose fingers were sharp and long as a blade.

All its appearance something epic and that shouted with a thousand thousand voices glory , besides imposing power and order gigantic just by existing, his resemblance to Jesus no doubt was left because this subject was undoubtedly a divine being in every sense of the word, this man was something like no other l.

P but if his masterful appearance was not enough to convince someone that what Rita had the front must be God himself in person, then the divine aura that emitted if he would.

For Rita, being in the presence of a being like him was overwhelming in all aspects, describing how it felt to be in the presence of this Man God was difficult, the majestic subject in question emitted a very powerful aura that made her feel as if it was under the most powerful and brilliant of the suns, or as a myriad of supernovas, so intense was its presence.

But at the same time he felt that he provoked an even greater calm, peace and tranquility and that nothing could be compared, besides that the young woman could hear coming from this divine being a sound that could only be described as the most beautiful chorus of angels, although from time to time and at the right time the choir of angels changed to the best song of their favorite genres of music.

It was like being in the presence of all the best of all the history of humanity put together and elevated to a higher state of existence.

To say that Rita was hypnotized was a euphemism, she wanted at this precise moment to go to where this superior being was, to kneel and swear his eternal loyalty and go to the bowels of hell itself if he asks.

But before he could take a step he heard a sound that quickly took her out of her trance, since that sound was a moan of pain and fear that she managed to recognize very well.

Since that sound came from the broken maid that left in his forgotten reverie.

Quickly and with concern turned to see her, saw that elf had a look of fear and absolute horror on his face, Rita did not know why but saw that the maiden had his eyes directed to the cause of his horrifying impression.

And the young blonde realized that the look was directed towards the golden man.

Rita did not understand, how could she be afraid of something so beautiful and magnificent? He turned his gaze to that magnificent man and looked at him more closely, noticing something that he did not notice before.

The great sword of fire and the giant claw did not seem to bring them as an ornament, his threatening posture ready for the fight betrayed that he was in a fight or was about to start one.

The Golden Man was looking in all directions for a moment until he fixed his eyes on Rita.

Or rather who was behind Rita.

The young blonde realized that her bright golden eyes were now directed towards the elf maid, and began to walk towards her with a look of few friends and that elf is very scared for it, and with good reason, towards her was headed what could only be described as God himself and with intentions that, although they did not seem perverse, if they seemed to be very unpleasant for the whole situation, the maiden tried to move but it was useless since she was too weak to move yet.

Rita noticed this and felt intense conflict, on the one hand she was defending that elf even though that would be interfering with God's way or letting that golden man do whatever he wanted with the maid and failing herself by breaking her or his promise.

Rita made a decision.

While the young woman was in conflict, that being had decided to ignore her for now and passed by while she was heading towards her goal, he was looking for something and that woman with long ears could have it, something to point out that in spite of the large and apparently cumbersome and heavy that owed his armor, this subject walked with her without any difficulty.

Just when he was still a meter and a half away from that woman, a blur passed quickly by his side and something interposed between them.

It was that girl who decided to try then, she had taken an old, thin piece of wood in his left hand that was lying on the floor and stood between the spirit and objective, and then speak.

"Stop," Rita said firmly to the titan in front of him raising her arm and opening her right hand to him as she directed a fixed and immovable , full of a determination to which monuments could be built and leave a legacy for how big and pure it was, all the while the elf maid addressed the young girl with a look of wonder at what she was doing.

Rita continued talking.

"Look ... My lord, do not know anything about what is happening, and I may be mistaken to stand in his way, but whatever it is happening we can resolve it peacefully, so that please desist , there to calm down all of us and not hurt anyone, if you want answers as much as I promise that no one here will hurt anyone "he finished the speech without changing his position at any time.

Man gilded look at her a moment very intently and seriously, hostility in his look was the order of the day , and that my mo look is directed to that girl who had interposed between the maid and, raised his big claw gold and this began to be covered with an equal golden light.

Rita not fazed by this and stuck to his stance as he pressed hard on the piece of wood, if he had it turned it would notice the look of horror that had broken maiden was a look that was directed at her and immense titan of gold in front of the two, because she knew that that golden-armored being was about to do something to the young woman, and although she did not know exactly what, she believed that something horrible was waiting to happen.

But suddenly the giant gold paused, his gaze went from being a hard, hostile and became an impact to turn his body quivered remarkable mind and stepped back and dropped his sword and lowered his claw, the event only lasted a few moments nothing but was noted.

Neither of them knew what had really happened and they were not sure if what just happened was something good or bad.

Without either of them knowing, the scene before the eyes of that higher being had changed for a few moments , the image of the desert area was changed by what could only be described as a huge throne room.

the image of Rita was changed by that of a man who was in a position , pose and look determined were almost identical to the girl, only that the man was wearing a military uniform, instead of carrying a stick he had a sword and instead of being empty with a hand gesturing high, he had a gun with which he was pointing directly at him .

The image of the maiden was quickly replaced by his own, only instead of being firm and flowing glory, he was badly wounded and almost destroyed covered with his blood with one knee on the floor and his namesake was looking at him with a look of hate, begging, disappointment and sadness.

It lasted only a short moment that she felt a cruel and hard eternity, and all because of the determination that this young woman possessed .

Both girls watched as the being closed his eyes and it seemed that he was weighing all his options, they saw him take a more peaceful and less threatening posture , an incredible achievement taking into account everything he was wearing.

That man stayed with his eyes closed and seemed focused on something, but they could not say exactly what, except for the maid who knew what he was doing.

Finally after a few moments his face one change to the more quiet, but still had eye closed , began to shrink in size and its aura of light also did the same but was still more taller than Rita, while huge golden claw and his sword disappeared .

When he opened his eyes they were already shining intensely like a pair of suns, but now his irises were the only thing that shone with a slight light.

Despite that golden giant no longer seems so threatening, Rita still maintained his firm stance but under his arm and the elven damsel looked uncertainly at him .

And finally that divine man spoke with a soft voice but very firm and impetuous, as well as powerful.

"Well, I'll accept your terms "

Rita shuddered at his voice, but decided to take a more relaxed posture when she saw that the person decided to go along the pacifist route and spoke to her.

"Well since we are in those I want to ask you: who are you?"

To which the man looked at both and firmly and epically answered the following.

"I am The Emperor of Humanity, founder and ruler of the Empire of humanity, and I need answers"

While Albert in all this time could only wonder what the hell he and his daughter have gotten into now

¿ A that they neither saw me coming?

It's been a week and we're on Friday, did you think you were going to get rid of my weekly update? JA ! Illusions

We are already in the arc of the origins of this version the Loud family, I hope I have answered some of your questions to you my readers, although I think that this first part provokes more questions than it answers.

And speaking of responding, here they are the answers to your review s , continue leaving reviews and will continue giving more chapters faster, but with the same quality.

That would be all for now people see you in a next installment.

See you soon.


	2. A Very Special Family

**Chapter** **1: A Very Special Family**

Lincoln woke up like every morning, preparing for an exhausting day, his life since he has memory is very complicated.

" The only easy day was yesterday , friends, " Lincoln told himself looking at the network, not the fourth wall, but the wall of his room.

Life for Lincoln Loud is not easy, incredible as it may seem, throughout his short life he has known many who have a situation like his .

After all life with one or more brothers or sisters is usually difficult, that's always the case and being the son of the environment makes everything even more difficult, it is on many occasions something unfair life for the middle child .

but as said before that if something is common, there is and has been throughout all history many so what makes something difficult and different for him?

Simple and complex at the same time is the answer, but you can understand a part starting with the fact of being the son male from the middle of a family composed of 15 members 2 parents and 12 sisters , not counting the pets.

Yes, this is 12 sisters, each with different personalities, attitudes, tastes and goals in life different, Well perhaps the latter is not at all an absolute truth, but it does not deviate from the subject.

He in his position and special situation has not had it easy, having to watch and live with each one is exhausting but the thing does not end there.

" Oh of course he does not, in the least, " Lincoln said as he sat on the bed, in no hurry to start the day as he preferred to take it easy in the morning.

Not only is the fact that he is the son of the environment and everything that implies, that is to watch, support , love and care for them, if nothing else and it is his achievements

Which brings us to the other part of the difficulty of their situation, but does not specify mind that they succeed in life or more talented than he has been making his life more difficult, that's obvious, as obvious as that makes him feel proud to see them fulfill their goals and dreams.

And in a big way, they are known throughout the earth and beyond their achievements and successes, and in short everything they do is gold.

The Loud family is by far the most famous of all history and much of that fame is due to the sisters.

So much so , that so many called this era, The Loud Age

And how not? You only have to see the daughters of the Loud couple to realize it.

Lori la P rimera , born and therefore the greatest of all is by far the largest businesswoman in the entire planet, she is direct and indirect owner of all types of businesses and businesses around any place where humanity has set foot, it is by far the second richestperson of all mankind

It is also an owner of those businesses and the like that belong to his sisters, he does more than anything to know they are protected but sometimes not noticeable and seem more you want to control, which has led it into conflict with several of her sisters , but she has shown that while she is a bit controlling, although it does not have command of the family as a whole, but still loves his family.

Leni the second eldest sister and family is by far the most pleasant, kind and sweet of its members, is known "The Great Angel" for four things,

the first would be her huge heart of gold as big as the moon where she keeps all her love for her family, although that in turn makes her something naive, something that sometimes embarrasses her because of the several times someone had the bad idea of trying to use it for their bad purposes, bad idea because later this type of people usually suffer some kind of "accident" usually a courtesy of their sisters , but Lincoln always reminds him that far from being a defect is a quality that accentuates its beauty , is protected by Lori, Lynn and Lincoln .

The second is to be called by almost everywhere, the fashion designer of the millennium, if you make a set of clothes this will be trend, fashion and legacy, its original design, imaginative and beautiful, ranging from the futuristic to garments that seem taken from out of this world and brought from another belonging to an ancestral alien civilization, in addition to stand out only for being beautiful if not so practical and efficient that can be used and have utility in any environment, almost everyone , from catwalks, to famous even children use their creations, 90% of the clothes used in the world were made in one way or another by it .

And third would be their delicious smooties, showing that not only be a fashion mistress but excellent in preparing smoothies , the best on the planet and the galaxy .

And the fourth ... is for being heavenly in appearance and soul.

T HREE more serious Moon, she is the one that puts the "Loud" so alone in the house if not wherever I go, she is known as "The Love Sound", after all is the greatest teacher and star music millennium, it is the greatest expert in the music of all types known to mankind and the ability to handle all existing instruments music, it is also the inventor of his young age a new genre of music and creator of a new type of instrument, although she prefers rock and guitar, either way, either gender to be and the kind of instrument that is, she is and will be responsible for creating some of the most beautiful songs of the so-called "Loud Age".

And not only puts the "Loud" with a guitar in hand, is usually also the most reveler of his sisters, usually and fun to get into various problems and fights, that none have come to win out of their sisters, but not because of badness but because he likes it, although some would like to say that after he met his girlfriend Sam has calmed down (apart from winning the LGBT community for this), the truth is that only happens when he is with her , She also loves her family very much, many of her songs are dedicated to her family .

C OURTH hi ja marriage is Luan, has been and is the most famous comedian of the century since the birth of Lincoln, she lives for her family and comedy in equal part, bring smiles and laughter wherever humanity come and demonstrate that always a very funny reason to move forward, has also been the protagonist, writer and director of many shows, series, cartoons and even written and illustrated comics with the triplets . It aims to bring humanity out of the prison of fear of the future, intrigues, mysteries and puzzlesare your sword s and shield but the jokes and comedy by far is its atomic bombs, and she says very "Radiant" from his comic struggle to raise the self-esteem to humanity, although for some reason to her in an ironic way the bad word games seem funny and does it constantly .

His family, especially his brother, is his biggest motivation, if his sibling were one horsepower and motivation a vehicle, s us parents would be in charge or mechanics create the fastest car of all time.

The Q uinta sister is Lynn, the athlete of the family and the largest of the so - called Age Loud, has won all the medals and awards from all sports in the world, from the World Cup, through the international championship frisbee , until the Olympics more than once, when she is not competing for a championship, she is training the next champions, all those who have passed through her hands have become the champions only when she is not in the competition.

It is the strongest physically from his family and who has a competitive attitude and plus violent , but the latter is more than anything against those who have the stupid idea of wanting to hurt their loved ones , she could be considered the fourth person who mostprotects her family, one would think that with such a competitive attitude would be very upset in to be in fourth place, but the other places occupy them, his parents, Lori and Lincoln in that order, and he has nothing to say about it, even though deep down his pride as a competitor bothers him .

The sixth daughter is Linka, she along with her "twin" and her brother, and with the help of lisa on some occasions , they govern the mass media, be it the mass or alternative media, but the internet is their biggest domain, when is not capturing and capturing along with his twin all types of criminals through networks, is then one of the most popular girls in the world creators of a multitude of saga of comics and indie video games, and some for large companies and developers of high prestige, together to his twin.

The Eighth Daughter is Liberty "Liby" Loud, Linka's inseparable twin, is her best friend at home with her brother the only other person whom she loves, once wanted to be the "Twin" and not the "Twin" due to They are almost identical in appearance, but once Lana and Lola were born, they had to give them the "Title".

While her sister Linka is characterized as being sweet and kind, she is a bit more cynical , sarcastic and sometimes perverted , but almost never towards her family, except for the classic fights and fights they may have,

The Ninth is Lucy, the Queen of Darkness, known as the greatest poet and writer of the time, she is the author of books and poems that inspire or terrify the world equally with his writings to those who read, is one of the most important figures nte not only literature and poetry but also movies and horror videogames, although the latter has more to thank Luan and The Triplets, respectively.

She is usually the most socially withdrawn, to the point that she does not have many friends outside of her family circle , although most of all because although she has legions of followers of her ideologies and fan around the world, He also finds it hard to trust people, and there is also the fact that many who have fenced him is because of his fame, because of this and his love of the dark and terrifying has developed many taste somewhat repellent, in addition to a small and cold sadism, not compared to that of his sister Luan since hers becomes more Psychotic and violent, for many, and even within her family there is only one person in whom she totally trusts to do and be who she so much likes to be .

The Tenth and Eleventh are the twins Lana and Lola.

Lana is by far one of the greatest minds in engineering and mechanics mankind had ever seen, his sister Lisa is the only one of her sister which makes her competition, she constantly handles repairs and improvements artifacts in the home, most of all the vehicles and defenses of your home, reaching the point of being a miniature fortress, although only an expert eye could see above this and , but his love is not only for the engineer , it is also For the animals, she loves to do everything possible to help animals and wildlife, she is the one with the most pets .

He appreciates the whole family, especially Lincoln and Lisa, since the latter, although it is partly a rival, is also the one that has helped him most along with Lincoln.

Lola on the other hand is much more refined than her sister, she is the princess of the family, although this is something in fact almost literal and applies to all the Loud sibling, she is the one who acts as such, she is known for many reasons, the first is that one of the most beautiful and beautiful women in the world, which has earned him not only countless awards and other recognitions types, exclusive interviews and finally, everything is living the dream of a diva, the biggest diva world, but it has also earned her the titleof "The Rose Threat" and not only for being undisputed beauty champion , obviously destined to be Miss Universe or wear pink all the time, if not for being the reincarnation of evil , according to many due to his attitude , cruelty to anyone who dares to make the mistake of making her angry, pride and wanting or believing that everyone should be at her feet, and for this reason Lori once called her "Demon Princess of Absolute Rose " .

He does not know why Lori added the " absolute " in the insult , or because her parents gave such a severe reprimand to Lori for calling her that , her mothers scolded her enough, when her father spoke to her, unlike her mother, she did not speak much to him, but they looked at each other very closely as if they were holding a conversation in a language of total silence and fixed gazes, and although she knows why , she does not know why Lori acted as if she were enduring a huge pain and sweating no more , she does not know what she said, she only knows that her conversation ended with a very serious one " and please, no you do it again " from his father and with Lori letting out a sigh like someone drowning in a deep ocean and achieving Finally come to the surface , but since he has not said it again she does not bother or care much.

Her relationship with her family varies depending on the member with whom she interacts, for example with those who get along better than her parents, more than all her mother who is the one who supported her most , are her twin soul Lana, Lincoln , whoalso supports her and it helps a lot and who appreciates a lot even though he treats it more like his servant and his sister Leni who is the one who best takes each other as they help each other in the creation of beautiful clothes, sometimes with her bringing materials and Leni creativity or vice versa , with whom I we get along serious Lori, this because it is second only to his command after his father, things that always puts it in conflict with her family, but in the end and in order of their parents who commands and he has to live with that .

The Twelfth is Lisa, she is by far the second most intelligent member of not only her family but all of humanity, she has been responsible since two years of the development and advancement of the scientist of humanity, many put her at the level of Albert Einstein and Tesla, and many others on a much higher stand , possesses the most powerful mind on earth, she has created all sorts of artifacts and inventions that brought humanity to golden age, or at least it would if his father will end up trusting artificial intelligence, his father does not allow him the massive use of artificial intelligence and he knows that if humans merged with the machines in mind and body, there would be no force capable of stopping them, his father does not has allowed him to use IA away from home and ella understands perfectly that his father but has managed to convince him to use it and that is a very important step, it has not brought humanity to a Golden Age but it is not for nothing far, all the technology that humanity is currently using is their product, if it were not for their age she would be the owner of all the companies that Lori manages.

although their zeal for science and thirst for knowledge have earned him several conflicts with his family, especially to experiment with his sibling when, especially his father distracted by the issue of artificial intelligences, p ero usually takes good with everyone, despite also being withdrawn and very little given to show emotions .

And finally the thirteenth daughter of the Loud couple, Lily " The Cherub " is the little angel of the family, famous for their works of art, sculptures, paintings and architecture is their passion and life, that and being the face of many products for children, is the mostprotected of the family because she is the youngest of all her sisters and the last daughter of the marriage, being the youngest of all she is the one that receives the most care from everyone and the one that spends most time with her parents , especially hismother s s.

She is loved and appreciated by everyone in the family, most of all for being the most recent and the last to be born, which is very important to highlight since her mother will not be able to have more children after her, not at least until a very long time after and that remains doubtful.

"Yes, all are the biggest and brightest stars that mankind had ever seen in the sky, gifted the pair of powerful, each with its own unique personality and incredible skills , " she said Lincoln finishing dressing placing his orange polo and combing His hair that reached to his shoulders.

At first I had a smile for remembering all the achievements, but then I changed to a weary and tired face , because although he was happy for his sisters and his achievements, he also had the next part of the problem.

The other part of the problem is that he feels that every day he is becoming more and more buried in the oblivion produced by the shadow of his achievements , he is in every way the dwarf of the group that does not have a talent as great as that of her sisters.

I have tried in all areas and to get to highlight but neither from afar like his sisters.

The achievements of his sisters have buried him in oblivion in such a way that almost no one recognizes him outside of his small circle of friends and his family circle .

And those who discover that there is to read that is related to their sisters.

It is the most unknown among the Loud family.

And that every day is consuming it, more yet because his own family sometimes forgets his existence, although in such a large family it is something to be expected.

" But that will never stop me from stopping supporting my family any way I can and helping my sisters and parents as they need, I know that what I do is not much what I do and what I am capable of doing but even so it is my duty to protect them , I just need to continue and I know that it could be useful for them and humanity "

It helped and motivated them to be not only powerful and talented but to have almost any human .

Which led us to the last part of your problem big problem:

The fact that not only the women were powerful but also beautiful in their unique way each and loved them very much to each one for being who they are.

And that drove him crazy, wise perfection wing should not feel that way about them, not, should not feel bad when other men courting if not happy that someone is willing to love them ... but can not.

" For the more I feel bad fighting against that, it's not going to happen and I'm lucky our parents have not discovered it yet "

He also knows that this would never be possible, no matter how close his sisters are or how close he is with his sister or how sticky Linka is with him or how many hot jokes Liby insinuated , he knows that this is not possible and he does not want destroy the relationship you have with your sisters for something as stupid as that.

Even day after day that three situations crush him more and more.

* toc * * toc * " Linki? "They play the play and listen to Leni's voice what pulls him out of his thoughts.

" Oh? Leni, what do you need sister? " Lincoln asked opening the door and seeing how Leni gave him a beautiful and radiant smile.

" Hi Leni, what do you need my help ? " Lincoln asked curiously.

" Oh nothing, I just wanted to wake you up for lunch, " Leni said.

" Lunch? Do not you mean breakfast? " Lincoln asked thinking that Leni is confusing things, something natural in her.

" Oh no silly! You can not eat spaghetti with meatballs at 12 o'clock in the afternoon, something light like cereal is better " said Leni very sure.

" Is it 12 o'clock ?! But how long I slept , and why the oj rel ... " Lincoln said very confused looking at the clock in his room , to realize that I completely forget that he was damaged and had to repair something that I forget to do after helping Luna with a song yesterday.

"I wanted to wake up in the morning, but Linka said it was better to let you sleep because you've seen something tired and all we gave the reason, I wish I was as smart as she was , finally I'll see you down , " he said goodbye Leni while saying goodbye to him and went down quickly.

" Well, thank you sister, a second said 12 o'clock, Dad is going to arrive at any moment! "He realized this and went to the bathroom.

A brushed and arranged later Lincoln way to the room was, was supposed to go to the dining room first but want to greet his father first.

He walked through the corridor greeting the servants, who happily returned the greeting that worked in the care of the home and admiring the innumerable photos, awards, ribbons, trophies and recognitions of the achievements of his sisters who filled walls and showcases of just one of the various corridors of the house among other costly and beautiful decorations, which the great majority were made by his sisters .

" Without a doubt, they are very successful, that's not surprising considering who the man who is our father is "

He reached the entrance and stood in the huge doorway where two gigantic gold statues in armor and a pair of lances guarded the doors, his sisters would soon arrive for.

With a cheerful smile on my face I greet

" Good afternoon Jasa i , good afternoon Kadac " I say to the statues.

" Good afternoon young Lord " answered in unison with a digital voice

Lincoln was going to say more but the big door opened.

Before him, his father was standing with a firm stance and it was not Lynn who was there .

Carrying a briefcase and had a business suit purple with mature and face a little aged, with a somewhat pale skin and some wrinkles, had short and slicked back hair, bringing placed small fas ga round, his eyes were hazel and had a slight smile when he saw his son, his stature was that of the average, he was 1, 86 and was thin.

I was accompanied by four men in black suits and taller and very strong.

This made the door and those who cared for it gigantic in comparison and leaving a lot of space to fill.

" Hello Dad, how did it go? " Asked Lincoln, quite interested in his father's day .

" Very good son, but there are not many interesting things, just another day at work, nothing new. " He responded with a voice that betrayed his elegance and intellectuality, which was deep, a voice that was warm and in turn demanded respect.

Lincoln was going to say something, when all the rest of the family arrived, his sister and mother had arrived and the first ones surrounded him demanding all their attention turning the hall into an interview room and his sisters the paparazzi who demanded to know absolutely everything about the life of the star before them.

This would have been extended all day until Rita intervened

" Girls, girls, quiet girls! " His mother said calling them all , not working

"Said CALM! " Shout shining with a blue aura for a few moments, greatly increasing his voice and making the room tremble a bit and managing to calm them down.

" I know we all want to know what an exciting day your father had, but first you have to let him rest and during lunch you can tell us all " he said with a smile as he put his arm around the man who had just entered through the door.

"It 's okay mom " they all said going to the dining room leaving only Lincoln and his parents in the room.

" Hi love, how was your day? "

" Very good love " Rita answered with a quality and loving smile to her husband.

" I'm glad and where is ... " the man was going to ask something but his wife interrupted him

" She he's in the dining room waiting for you with the others , but you change first and come with us, I know you have a lot to tell " said Rita addressing the man who was her husband, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" Do I have to do it? But if e stoy good way , "he said the man in a funny way already knowing the answer he would receive.

" Of course you must , I marry for what you are, not for what you look, now change you I'll wait in the dining room with the others " he gave a last kiss, only on the lips before going to the dining room.

" Good since " I say amused that man.

Then he took only one step.

And even faster than the eye could see Lincoln, the image of that man disappeared to make way for a different image.

Before Lincoln was the image of a man who commanded respect , showed only colossal knowledge and wisdom, and exuded gloom in a gigantic way, but also emitted an aura of calm, peace and order equally great.

Now in front of him was a man who stood about three meters tall, had fabulous long black hair with a golden laurel wreath , a face of exquisite beauty with strong and defined features that seemed to have been carved in stone, was not only tall but very muscular, now dressed in a simple white shirt with short sleeves that showed his powerful arms, he wore white pants with a very thick black belt and a solid gold buckle with the symbol of a double-headed eagle and shoes White with cream colored soles.

the image of the 6 men dressed in black that accompanied him also disappeared with the same speed and was replaced by something more epic, now instead of men in black suit there were 6 giants of golden armor and very well decorated with symbols and sculptures of eagles and other decorations equal to those that guarded the entrance door, each of these golden giants carried a huge spear.

"Come son, I have much to tell" this new man before with a deeper voice said and imposing than before as he walked into the dining room to the long - awaited meeting that the others expected.

" Do you see it? It 's no wonder they are so talented, after all it is something you get to inherit from your parents "I say Lincoln addressing the empty space beside her as she began some white lights displayed next.

" And how could that not happen ? " Continued while the lights took the shape of people and this continued

" When your father is the mold for an ascended humanity it is totally natural for his children to have so much talent "

" Although things tend to be complicated when your father is known more than anything with a single title, " Lincoln said as the lights in the empty space beside him he spoke to took human form.

" The Emperor of Humanity " finished to say Lincoln to the figures of light and energy that had to the side

" Will Lincoln come or keep talking to those souls? " His father called from the dining room where the others waited

" I'm going dad! " Lincoln said as he walked to the dining room with the others.

This is the Loud Family and this story is just a glimpse into the life of the family, not only in number if not in power, influence, control and power over humanity that history never never met.

 **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **""** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"** **"**

 **Well here is a new story ladies, gentlemen and comrades, and if in this case a surprise Crossover between Loud House and Warhammer 40,000, I've been wanting to do this for years but I did not finish a decent idea to carry it out, but that's it.**

 **As always, leave your comment that is of vital importance to me and my balanced mental diet.**

 **And neglect I will continue with the other that I wrote and the new** **chapter** **will come out soon do not worry.** **(Whom I lie if nobody sees** it **? T_T) finally we see in** **the** **next** **chapter** **as no** **more** **nothing to say I leave**

 **I'm ImperiaStar and see you in the next one.**


	3. A Very Special Family Part 2

**Chapter** **2: A Very Special Family Part 2**

Lincoln came to the dining room , greeting the servants who had just put the table and took his usual seat at the table between Linka and Liby as always, a chair so large and well decorated that it almost looked like a throne in miniature like the other dining room chair that occupied his other relatives.

The seats (thrones) of his father and his mothers were empty, his father left with his mothers outside the dining room for a moment, when he had to talk to them in private, that was as obvious as the fact that it was what whether they are talking is really important and does not want to be heard by absolutely anyone else .

and it 's obvious all that because he could feel as one of his mothers raised a psychic wall that prevented whoever was listening to what they were talking about and his father reinforced that wall enough , even Lisa with help would cost after passing that barrier .

Whatever it is, if you do not want to share that information with them something will be and he and his sisters respect that or yes and he had no problem with that.

I take advantage of the absence of their parents to take a look around the family dining room observing the beautiful and very well detailed decorations that were all over the place, very expensive were either due to the fact that several were made of gold, platinum, silver, bone spectrally, they had jewels of all kinds embedded, or that the great majority were made by their sisters and only because of this they acquired such a great value that by selling only one of these works of art, a family of 20 would eat well for a year whole ... and live a life of luxury s during the next 10 years.

Which reminds Leni and Lincoln did but when I was younger everyone in on several occasions to help the poor, to immense trouble to the other sisters, but not because they disliked help those who were in need unlike them I loved to help.

No, actually it was more than anything to do it without his permission something that obviously was wrong, and also by the fact that then they would have to replace that unique work with another equal .

Something more paradoxical said by his sister Luan.

Lincoln turned his gaze to the most valuable treasure of the family and of all humanity would dare to say.

And that of course would be the Loud sisters themselves , who had formed the typical chaos / conversations of always, talking among themselves of typical things and as common as for example that Leni will do will dress the people of each country this winter that is approaching, or that championships and tournaments will win within 3 months in the summer not what recent rookies that Lynn just started training a few days ago, a small challenge that she won but everyone knows that he will achieve it .

" Many have asked the following How is she s can have such talent as seemingly everything? " Lincoln says to some souls at his side.

And although the answer varies depending on when and what sister you ask, but the type of response can be summarized in 2 types.

And they tend to be "born talent" or "a lot of practice".

But he knows that the answer more honest to that is the first .

And to say "born talent" is a euphemism that by itself falls short, all because they like their father were the next step in the evolutionary line of humans.

They are something called "Primarchs".

And what is a Primarch s wondering and why Would it be the next step in the evolutionary line of humanity ?

Well, in a very crude summary because a Primarch would be a super human with divine powers.

Since Primarchs are in a more detailed way, clonic son of the Emperor, s humans are created from their own DNA, they are not born in a natural way, they are mostly created in a laboratory with such advanced technology and complex that practically look like magic, and very probably also involves using very colossal amounts of psychic energy.

They are people who are characterized by being faster, stronger, smarter and much better if all that a human standard l. In addition to being incredibly charismatic.

This last a very important detail to know , due to the fact that they are intended or better said _designed_ to lead huge armies and rule countless worlds.

"or if armies and worlds , each one of us is supposed that at a given moment we should eat an army " Lincoln spoke to the souls that listened to him with attention.

Lucy heard it once from Lori who commented on it, and Liby took it from Leni, but Lincoln does not know why to do something like this, none of the children know much, in what concerns his parents' plans to humanity , except for Lisa whose intelligence is far above that of her younger siblings and some of the older ones .

Especially because the most special individuals of these armies would be made up of super humans with implants made from technology more advanced and organs made with the own genetic seed of each son Loud .

This particular individuals would be called "Space Marines" and while they would not be at the same level of a primarch, yes it would by far much higher than a common umano h.

They are divided by Legions and each of the Loud children has and / or will have the future command of their own Legion of Space Marines.

Seems exaggerated to Lincoln for a reason: why do they need them command an army of hundreds or hundreds of thousands of super humans and millions of followers if practically rule the earth and all mankind?

No one knows neither he nor any of the younger siblings out of Lisa, and this says nothing p ero does not matter since the Louds siblings never hesitate a decision of his father, if he does something it is because it has a very big reason for that That's how they've been educated .

"although being sincere to be the commander of a great army of genetically modified super humans , it sounds very uncommon ... at the same time that extremely and incredibly great genius " I comment between strange and enthusiastic Lincoln.

And it does not end there, the "divine powers" is not decoration , when it speaks of being not only beautiful if not powerful not only is it talked about that they are completely successful and control with their father all humanity , but because also, they have their own psychic abilities .

And these are not limited to lifting objects with their minds or float, as a psychic is a being layer z to harness energy from a place called "The Kingdom of Souls" also called "warp", "Immaterium" among others, a place, a universe apart from his conformed by thePsychic energy where the laws of physics and logic do not exist.

Psychics to be able to use the power of this universe are capases to launch energy beams, heal the sick, destroying the minds of entire armies turn day into night and vice versa, and in short alter reality at will either greater or lesser extent depending on how much power and knowledge the psychic can handle , even escaping death.

Each of them has their abilities and they all have a variety of different powers , usually varying the number of different ways to use their psychic energy that each one is able to handle and they usually have their "favorite" from the list of psychic abilities, sharingbut our father warned us that if not used with caution cause misfortunes, so that children will have almost forbidden to use his powers.

Lori is the fastest and strongest second family, family is the closest to begin to command his troops, especially for a lot of companies which owns so military and armaments n, is the second with Lisa begin to command his Legion, pu and fly, control storms energy, has super speed, plus a very powerful telekinesis with which he is able to lift a mountain, not to mention that as Primarch not only could lift if not punch that mountain , is the most respect and leadership cause and has among his siblings, especially for Lincoln who admires her and even remembered the time promised to marry her when she was younger to protect her forever together to his other sisters. He currently wishes that idea was not so wonderful.

Leni is able to heal wounds and alleviate any kind of ailment, both physical and spiritual, has an aura which helps to heal any wound and discomfort that one sometimes has without touching them, their smooties usually apart from being an excellent beverage They also serve as a medicine to alleviate almost any disease, both for the ingredients you use and why. fact that imbues its own healing essence, something besides doing it unwittingly inherited one of his s mother s along with his kindness and love of life, above, I had mentioned that there are 4 reasons why she was known and highlighted, but I do not name the fourth reason .

the fourth reason is that her title of The Great Angel is not decoration, she has a pair of large white wings, hidden from the public eye with an invisibility device created by Lisa and her father until further notice by the latter , what gives him the ability to fly and what combined with his heart of gold and soul without macula makes him an authentic and beautiful angel in the eyes of Lincoln .

She is also responsible for the design of armor and suits of all kinds, created the most resistant, efficient and beautifully decorated armor of all, although she makes them thinking more about protection than combat, but as they say: the best Defense is the best attack.

Luna The Sonic Mistress , also has a title that is not there for decoration since she is able, among other things, to use sound at her will, can make sonic booms capases to make dust with its expansive wave solid stone and no matter how armored and reinforced either a door or tank this will be reduced to nothing more than a pile of crushed scrap metal, but it is not only capable of causing enormous damage to their sound, but also give relax and relieve a person with its melodies even if this is a mad rabid bloodthirsty, can control electricity and levitate, as well as hypnotize people with such melodies to tie her to his will, a skill that she does not feel proud of and only uses in preferring specific situations and make people fall in love through his charisma, which as a Primarch is made so easy that not only his fans and his brother Sam until Lincoln lost to her without it know

Luan is able to become an invisible skill that has taken him a lot of juice thanks to his love towards jokes, feel the emotions of people in a controlled way and to a certain extent, it is believed that he also has the ability to teleport objects as in more on one occasion he has taken out of nowhere objects such as cakes, rubber chickens, gas from the river created by her and knives among others , I also believe this "gas of sincere laughter" as she calls him with which he confesses to a criminal since in his free time he spends his time capturing (torturing) criminals, although his artifacts, jokes and tricks do not always work with or do laugh at his sisters and brother, except with Lincoln who never stops laughing not for his jokes or tricks only if not because she is the one that makes him laugh and be happy with his gestures of affection.

Lynn as already mentioned is the strongest physically of the family, she is like a volcano erupting when angry both metaphorically and literally this because she can control fire, metal and earth, able to create and mold land whim, and most of the time always seeksto overcome their physically stronger or powerful to combat sisters or also training force to fight Lincoln doing to strengthen it but always ends latter defeated and beaten he does not want the future commander of an army of super men to be a weakling, he knows that his sister does it because he cares about him and it is the only way he knows to help him, but this makes life more complicated not only because of the beatings but also because for bodily closeness that often have increasing heat of things and notbecause they control the fire, although it has managed to hide what causes it is not sure if she him noticed or not but c or mo to Davia Lynn did not has killed, presumably not .

Linka and Liby share the ability of m anipular light and make it as more solidad the harder metal or as flexible as the water addition both can communicate telepathically including, in addition to Liby is able to induce hallucinations people , normally you use thelatter in criminals and other scum sometimes they or their other sisters caught are quite attached to Lincoln because that they share almost all their tastes and they have great confidence and attachment (to the point of sharing their habit of reading comics in underwear together), they love their whole family but with it they are the ones who get along better, which has caused a huge rivalry between Liby and Lucy .

Lucy on the other hand and despite her young age is another story , her psychic powers are higher than most of her siblings and sisters, can read the thoughts of people and their sisters who do not yet have high mental defenses, has Liby's ability to transmit nightmares and other horror images to a person of greater shape than his sister, to the point of being able to destroy the sanity of a person completely, she can as well to manipulate the shadows, not only solid rendering them or as f luidas and flexible as you wantbut it also is able to travel and hide in them, giving you the ability to tele transport themselves through the shadows and move wherever she wishes so that they would hear her arrive in no time , although she does not need to do that since she is the mostsecretive of her family, even evading the detection of Lisa and Lori and causing mini heart attacks to almost all members of their family and servants , that and also that has a dark aura that causes confusion and fear who comes close, which h has provoked a social and family in her isolation, since she did not her father gets along very well with her sisters and therefore all I mentioned as his taste for the occult, magic, witches, potions death, darkness and other types of witchcraft, which besides making an expert in making poisons and cures, he h to isolate all, you ta her parents disapprove of that, except for Lincoln who supports and encourages him to be who he is, which h has provoked in her a great closeness and devotion to Lincoln, causing a rivalry between her sisters Liby and Lola for the attention of his brother.

Lana is in part a technopata being able to understand and even feel the technology, allowing her to create, repair, manipulate electrodes and machines of all kinds, she is the one in charge of Lisa technological development of the most advanced land, air and space vehicles that mankind had ever seen, and you 're in the ability to mold wraithbone; a material so hard that it is able to pierce and cut adamantium, besides having also the ability to control and tame any animal, be it a common animal such as dogs, fish and cats to beasts from another planet located at the opposite end of the galaxy, which made him holding a huge zoo, wild beasts and exotic animals as pets, is with Lisa responsible for making your home a beautiful fortress, is very attached to Lola and Lincoln, the first by being her twin soul and accomplice of mischief and her free time and Lincoln because she deeply appreciates all the support and affection that she gives to them .

Lola , she's a pretty special case among her sisters , plus Beyond being the biggest and most successful diva in history, the most beautiful model of all, just like her twin, the young diva is not only capable of molding and fabricating spectral bone, if she is not the creator of a material to which I call "Divine Gems", a material made from crystallized pure psychic energy which can be used in many different applications .

both as a source of p oder, fuel and to create and re force armor, weapons and even drugs, if you powder a Divine Gema and then scatter in a simple shirt, this would as resist being as a bulletproof vest, besides that and being a very large source of power, they can be designed and programmed for a specific use, such as a generator of shields or a power blade or also make armament molded of this crystal, these gems are divided into different variety and functions , as for example are the so"called " Gem of life " which is green and serves many purposes, from healing wounds to burying it in the earth giving it or giving back to the earth such a great fertility that the crops end up giving the biggest and delicious ever seen fruits, other also serious Gema Fusion, which is dark red almost purple as garnet and is used to, as the name says, merge molecular scale different materials, among others, this is the material that she always contributes so that she and Leni create dresses and other types of garments, and usually each member of their family has one or more clothes or jewelry with these crystals.

she she loves her entire family, although the one she takes so well varies depending on each sister, for example because of her eagerness to control her sisters she does not get along very well with Lori or Lynn , on the other hand she gets along better with Leni because of her love to the design and also with his soulmate and companion of mischief and exchanges Lana, still loves all the members of his family, in space to his brother Lincoln . Both because never refuse to help and go to their events and contests, unless it was really impossible for others and be committed to their sisters and yet something however small helped, so also by the fact that at the time of discovering his skill he coined the title "The Princess of Diamonds", which he appreciates enough and still more than his title of The Pink Threat.

He truly appreciates his brother, even though he resents that his sisters think that he only sees him as his personal servant when in fact he sees him more as his faithful squire or his white knight, although no more than the fact that his other sisters try to take it away from him. , if any of her sisters that deserves more attention is it.

Lisa is by far the special among all her sisters, her mind is the most powerful of all, not only because between her and Lori they have been responsible for the scientific development of all humanity created an almost golden age of technology for being a genius even greater among his sisters to the point that he developed a way of making an ordinary human can never die of old age or because of illness , but it is also the most powerful Psychic of the whole family, having a level superior to that of even his Mother Rita, she can control the mind of entire armies, if Lori can lift a mountain, she is able to raise a whole city and destroy it with a storm of energy, she can teleport to any other place in the solar system, she is able to read minds collectively even if i have mental barriers between a lot much more , usually this together with her thirst for knowledge, some inventions and experiments get her in trouble with her father, but she, being aware of the dangers of her power, always seeks to use it with prudence, this and the use of artificial intelligences are the cause of long and sometimes heated debates with her father, but still she listens and obeys mainly because she does not want to end up like some of her older "stepsiblings", she is the only one of the younger ones who knows more than she should regarding the past of his father, he is next to Lori and after his father who has more control of humanity.

Despite getting into trouble with her family several times because of her eagerness to do experiments with them, she gets along pretty well with her family, although she does not interact much with people both outside and inside the personal scope due to her love of science, with the exception of two members with whom she relates in a more personal way than with the other members of her family, the first to a lesser extent would be Lana who is her rival / companion of technology because, like her, she also possesses techomancy only at a scale a little higher and constantly have friendly skills to develop the best vehicle , device or invention than the other and depending on the invention in itself Lisa ties or wins , and the other would be Lincoln and to a greater extent since he has never said no to help her with her experiments and investigations, even if he _is_ the experiment has never been denied, besides that, it is also the only one who has truly entered into personal conversations and talked to him about his weaknesses and problems, is the only one who has opened sincerely, although most of the first times because he has come to get information, but by trickery or cheating but the most genuine concern and sincere affection and security that will not say anything.

Finally, Lily, as she explained before, is a 2"year "old painter and sculpting artist without peer, she has no known psychic ability, perhaps because she is very young, she is also a model in addition to painting of many products, something that most of the Loud kids went through before deciding to dedicate themselves to something else.

His relationship with his family is excellent since he is the most loved and protected member of the same, usually seen in the arms of his mothers or his siblings, he has much appreciation and admiration for Lincoln since he was the one I teach him the art of drawing and painting making some very good drawings of him and his family, then he surpassed his teacher by a lot since then he devoted himself to sculpture as well and to this day still appreciates that he has taught him.

And then there's him, Lincoln Loud Imperius The Seventh .

He is a very good painter and draftsman, as well as a writer and draftsman of some comics as well as making animations as well, something with which he has managed to earn some money through his website, where he uploads his material and where he also receives commissions and commissions, it has a fairly small group of people you can call friends , it's not popular but it's not a pariah too, but it does not tend to stand out much except for the fact that it measures one head taller than most his companions of the same age and has white hair , besides being a very excellent student in classes.

P ero out of it, he feels it is one and has no talent that stands out as with his sisters, and what little it has is overshadowed by them, even Linka Liberty will surpass many overwhelm current is its own ground, leaving yet more in oblivion.

What has led him to an unpleasantly recurrent idea that for his family is more of a hindrance than an aid to bring a better future to humanity, and that is why his family is slowly leaving him more and more aside for being that's a nuisance.

Not counting his problem of undue infatuation .

Something that is consuming slowly and has already taken a significant part of it causing a mild depression.

 _"Better not think about that now, I'm surrounded by all_ of _them and our father could reach the room at any time, and do not want_ _her or my parents_ _detect this_ _s thoughts_ _and decide_ to _walk through my head_ " is said mentally Lincoln himself and leave that thought aside .

But even with those he is willing to do whatever it takes to help everyone, it does not matter, nothing will prevent help in anything and protect those who love and help anyone.

Then he directs his gaze with a disguised determination towards all of them quickly but discreetly.

" _I'm not going to give up_ _, you'll see,_ _I know I can_ _find_ _some way to help and show that I'm not a burden_ " it's said again with confidence and hope.

His thoughts stop when the huge dining room doors open and the patriarch of the family enters with the matriarchs of the family and the legendary golden armor bodyguards, The Custodians.

And while the latter took their respective guard positions around the dining room while their lord and ladies took their respective seats / thrones in the dining room.

Lincoln and the rest of his sisters saw them as always, with total affection and admiration .

They saw their father Adam Loud Imperius as always glorious in every respect taking their respective seats .

They saw their Mother Rita with a smile, as always looking pretty and happy taking her seat to the right of her husband.

And finally they saw taking the seat on the left to their other wife and mother of their children, looking as happy and beautiful as they had ever seen her.

Isha the Eldar Goddess of Healing and life.

" Yes , it is a very special family that I have " said Lincoln to the spirits.

With his powerful voice I speak The Emperor.

"Please pay attention to all and all please" said this receiving instantly what he asked from all his children.

"Thank you very much, we have many important things to talk about" I speak with a very warm and affectionate voice Isha are some emotion and happy longing to seep through your words.

And everyone prepared to hear enthusiastically what they had to say.

 **(((-+-+-+-+-+-** **-+-+-+-+-+-** **+-+-+-+-+-)))**

 **Hi everyones! i give you a new chapter for all of you**

 **Now to answer.**

 **Chad0615: I would do it but I do not have many followers and I'm not that famous, but that does not stop me from correcting them, it happens again in chapter 1, I corrected the mistakes and added other things.**

 **qazse: I'll think about it, but for now tell me what you think about the story.**

 **Hatoralo: that is my goal with this: have fun or at least try it with all the desire.**

 **Well that's it, do not forget to leave your Review that is what motivates me to get more and more faster chapters, see you in the next.**

 **we will see each other (hopefully) soon.**


	4. The Most Greats News

**Chapter 3:The Most** **Great News**

Everyone in their seat was very expectant of what their parents had to say, all the Loud siblings were eager to know what important news their father can have about it.

Because when their parents had something to advertise and used the word "important" or any synonym for it, it was because it really was something important.

Being that the last important announcement that he gave was that the Imperial Palace was going to half of its construction and that they would help to build the other half, this should be equal or more important.

His father started talking stopping every train of thought and gaining all the attention.

" I have very important things to say to all, the first thing I want to announce: North Korea and South Korea no longer exist, thanks to the combined efforts of Lori and Lisa have managed to eradicate all traces of power of the former government of Korea communist, and thanks to it now there is only one unified and efficient Great Korea that thanks to the influence of the companies under the command of Lori and the academic training centers of Lisa, is united by the way of progress to our cause and command , And everything in less than a week! " I say his father with great pride for his daughters.

The whole family was now congratulating the aforementioned sisters for their great achievement.

" You ROCK sis ! " Luna said with a big smile and emotion as she played her guitar with a touch , she wore her usual attire but her guitar looked totally different from a common guitar, it looked like a double"edged ax and seemed to crack energy.

"Je je congratulate them , but I'm sure I would have done at least a week" Lynn said complimenting and leaving show off their arrogance.

"It seems that dad now has a new dog and Lisa and Lori put the" Korea " ha ha ha ha do you understand? " Luan threw his joke causing an outbreak of disgust on the part of some of his sisters but some others and Lincoln found something more funny to accustom him.

"Wow! Congratulations sisters another cause for "Lincoln spoke with a very palpable enthusiasm.

"B ie n calm everyone that there is more" Emperor spoke in a tone calm but powerful that became noticeable again gaining full attention again.

"The second important announcement: thanks to advances in bio" technology and biological research, Lisa has accomplished what is the second largest scientific achievement I've seen, I'll let Lisa tell them "gave the words the teacher of humanity to his daughter Lisa.

She is happy she got up in her seat , she wore her typical outfit with a lab coat made to measure, a pair of silver bracelets and if you noticed it you noticed a small device glued to each side of her glasses near where there were the handles, he got up in his seat because of his small stature and with a smile he began to explain his discovery to his family which was very interested in knowing that he had achieved the ultra genius of the family now.

"As you know one of the greatest evils afflicting humanity from its origin, if not the first of all is the vejes and all you can eat and of with bringing" said Lisa while playing one of the devices of your lenses and they projected a hologram.

In the hologram appeared the image in a very excellent and detailed computer animation of a human being who started as a child and then it aged quickly to be like an old decrepit and aged.

"This is by far the greatest evil that afflicts humans ... the common human mean" made the Lisa correction before continuing "and worst of all is that being so long and be a natural process born the idea that death is the obligatory destination of all things and therefore completely inevitable, but fortunately this is not so.

The image of an old man was replaced by that of a DNA chain.

"They will see family, the reason why normal homosapiens age until they die is due to the following " the DNA image is enlarged and shows a chromosome with a kind of cone covering its ends each.

" The cones that are seeing at the ends of the chromosomes are the telomeres , this is responsible for preventing our DNA from wearing down, unfortunately this layer is wearing out over time when that happens the DNA is the next to wear out, so slow but never stop, more specifically at 21 years when it is completely worn out we stop maturing and we begin to age " the image showed how the cone disappeared and then the chromosomes began to disintegrate little by little .

" But not anymore, since I combined my knowledge in biology combined with the most advanced technology, I discovered not one but two methods to prevent this! "

" The first is a" Posma of youth "called Juvenable and the best is that the body can not get used to this medicine, so its effects are always effective, and the second is a group of nano machines , approved by my father which, among other things, keeps the telomeres always rebuilt "

The entire family, except for his father, was but not be amazed with this discovery, it was Leni who said the obvious why.

" Bones like I did not understand well, does it make you immortal? How do we or dad? " I ask somewhat confused.

" * Sighed * I knew that sooner or later it would happen, this would take away the job of teaching us to death, how are we supposed to value life without the eternal fear of inevitable death? " Lucy asked rhetorically, causing the temperature of the room to drop a couple of degrees for a few seconds and sending a tiny chill that froze the thorn of his siblings in the process.

"Yes and unloved s sister s, they can not die nor old nor sick, but unlike us they can still die , " her sister Lisa clarified Primarch less list.

" Even so, that's ... awesome more than all the words! Well done sister! "He commented with great enthusiasm to his Rival / Amiga / sister to which he did not take in joining the other members of his family.

" Well we will talk later about how we are going to manage this great invention of yours , it would be better to wait a little longer before leaving this invention within the reach of civilians, since we could not have this great invention on our side at a better time. " I congratulate your daughter The Emperor having her daughter Lana ask her something.

" Dad is right Lisa, but why could not it be at a better time? "I ask curious wool of the choice of words of his father.

To which their mothers took the floor this time.

" That's an excellent question Lana, and it is, because that would be the third announcement " Rita commented to her daughter with a smile.

"Indeed it is, but before continuing tell me what is the most important event is about to occur? " Continued on this occasion the other mother of the sons Loud Isha.

Her voice was very soft, warm, sweet, motherly and as beautiful as the one who emitted it, the appearance she was by far one of the most beautiful women that has existed in the world and the universe, her beauty was inhuman , and in a way totally literal since she was not human, she was an Eldar

The Eldar were identical in appearance and biological superiority to the Elves and Isha their goddess was the best version of a woman of their kind.

His blond hair was loose and it was not only so long that it reached down to his back and cascaded down his shoulders, but it was also so beautiful and golden that it almost looked like thin strands of gold solid pale , his eyes were bluish green that shone like a couple of gems of immeasurable value in which he reflected a love, affection, affection and also knowledge even more immeasurable and his skin was smooth and bright , all that accompanied with his ears long and her perfect Aryan features made her completely one of the most exotic women of all .

He wore a simple but similar to a kimono in the upper pate, because the top was an emerald green shirt with details of light green vines traversing and wrapping everywhere, had the loose sleeves with a white shirt in the color kimono white and had a large white skirt that reached to his knees .

"Of course! " Exclaimed Lynn apparently having the answer" we will celebrate that my Lynnperials won for the tenth time the world cup "he said with a smile of pride when they mention one of his sport teams that she trains, in this case football team, believing that she has the correct answer.

" Nah ah " Lola said " it is obvious that this is the grand opening of my international centers of refined education , which will also serve as potential psychic detectors " I say with Lola totally convinced to have the answer.

" Yes, of course " with sarcasm this time it was Lana who spoke " first you are not more beautiful than our mother, second it is evident by completely that it is the grand opening of the spaceport "

"I bet it's because of the prize that Lily received the sculpture of our father " Leni spoke of his little sister's achievement .

" I think it's because Liby and I won the Oscar for the best animated short ... for the seventh time " commented Linka with some doubt .

And the daughter s t odes Loud marriage began talking about all kinds of great.

It cost the sisters to know what important event their mother Isha was talking about, since they always have all kinds of important events in their calendars, from interviews with famous people, the inauguration of a research complex , receiving a new prize or charity until the construction or reconstruction of a city. It was hard for them to know what their mother Isha is exactly referring to .

Isha was about to say what event until a voice that had not heard something say finally spoke.

"Could it be ... the 18th birthday of Lori? "He said after a long time without speaking or noticing Lincoln.

His words , both for the meaning of them and won the attention of everyone at the speed of a bullet.

Everyone was staring at him, with a variety of expressions on his faces in both their parents and their sisters.

T odes her sisters stared at him intently with an expression of enormous impact with eyes open wide, as if they had heard something that should be said delicately, except for Lily who whose tender face just looked at him curiously as he bent his head to the side , and even Lucy although his eyes were not open by his bangs but that did not stop him from knowing that he was looking at him .

Their mothers Rita and Isha gave him a quiet look with a small smile, first at him for a moment and then at his sisters.

The expression on his father's face was stoic and completely indecipherable , if he was very happy or it was a seething volcano of fury ready to explode that was a mystery greater than those that concealed the ocean in its depths .

Lincoln was beginning to feel a little nervous that his sisters and parents would not take him off his back after about 30 seconds that seemed like 30 hours.

" HOW COULD WE FORGET THAT ?! " all except for Lori and Lily brought their hands to their heads shouted in unison so that literally Not only did they shake most of their home, but they could also hear kilometers and several of the servants tried (without success) to cover their ears so they would not get hurt by the figurative and sonic outburst that the sisters provoked, the good thing is that all the crystals in his home were harder than steel.

While how as important as it was the birthday of Lori such an event were wondering they were ignored, they approached the next birthday girl and offered her apologies for that, forming an even greater uproar than had already been formed.

What Lori told them next also surprised them even more

" Girls! Girls! calm down you do not have to act like this to ... a I also forgot me "confessed embarrassed Lori something hitting her sisters.

" How? " Asked Leni quite confused, she did not understand some things and although like all of them she forgot that it was because like the others she was busy with many other things, but definitely like the birthday girl herself she can forget her own birthday .

" Well that happened mainly because of the conquest of Korea " said Lori scratching her head.

" That's true, the conquest took a lot of attention to think about anything else, but this is something very easy to rectify " Lisa said giving an explanation.

"Sis that's true! , but do not worry we will think of one, no, many memorable songs, after all now you will be a complete adult this **_has_** to be the most memorable songs for this celebration " I say Luna putting his gear in full gear.

" I'll make you the most beautiful dress ever seen! " I exclaim with a huge smile on his face behind which, the joy was almost explosive that Leni must have, because while their wings were moving quickly with emotion.

Everyone was excited about this while proposing all kinds of great ideas for the party.

This uproar would have lasted up to several days, as is usually the case with such an important issue until the lord of humanity decided to speak, earning everyone's attention.

" Quiet girls, I know they are very anxious to prepare everything for the celebration and I would also like them to start as soon as possible, but it seems that they are not seeing everything that means as they forgot an important detail " the patriarch spoke, waiting to see if his progeny he could realize that he spoke.

Lincoln was going to say it was but Lori with a look of astonishment on his face answered in advance a single word

" The Tower ... " almost muttered Lori with her face slowly transformed by amazement, making everyone look at her and immediately all those who understood what he was talking about opened their eyes surprised to understand also what his father meant.

But not everyone understood what he meant by that, for what Lana asked.

" What tower? "

To which his sister Lisa responded as follows.

" Do not you remember sister ? The Astartes Tower ; the place where all of us, the Primarchs, will go one day to meet our destiny, this place is not a simple and complex building: it is a test we will go through to swear allegiance to civilization and to our parents in order to prove themselves worthy to command our legions "

Lisa finished her explanation, while her sister and those who like her had not understood opened their eyes shocked by this knowledge and seeing completely the whole picture of what Lori's birthday meant.

The Emperor continued.

" That's right, now that you're an old adult you can pass the test and begin to command your legion, so with a legion on our side commanded by a Primarch I will rebel my true identity to the public eye, and thus, may begin the unification of the Earth and all humanity under our guidance " Adam finished his explanation while watching his daughter Lori stand up.

"Father" began taking a short break before continuing "te I swear I will not disappoint and begin to prepare as soon as possible "d i jo Lori with an intense look of ca determining whether the flames as intense as the sun.

But their mothers spoke before she or someone else could say something.

" Wait, wait, Lori, first come first, the test will be after your birthday party " Rita said approaching her daughter and putting a hand on her left shoulder.

" Rita is right daughter, it is important to start as soon as possible to unite humanity and a legion under the command of a Primarch is needed, but first and most important is that you live and values to life, and that only you will do what you like, so first plan the party and then go up the tower " Isha spoke as she put her hand on the sword of her daughter .

Lori, seeing her mothers on each side with a sweet smile, simply nodded with a smile and sat down again on her mini"throne.

"It 's true, the same for all of you children and your father totally agrees with it " Rita spoke this time

" Really, honey? "They asked in unison both women with a smile to their only husband.

Anyone who saw the scene would believe that the tone with which they asked was of genuine affection, but whoever has experience in life, psychic powers or with the matriarchs of the Loud family will know that this is far from being a question full of affection.

It was rather _"you will do_ _this_ _or you_ _will_ _see that The Heresy was just a simple skirmish compared to what we are"_ said in a very discreet way.

" Yes, that's right and I have no objection " I say the anathema of Chaos with a smile and using his tens of millennia of knowledge in acting, discretion and dissimulation combined with psychic power to hide that they were making him nervous.

" Well do not say more, attention we all have a memorable party to plan! " Exclaimed Liby.

The Loud siblings got up from their excited seats and went in different directions to plan to do something very special for that party leaving their parents alone in the dining room.

" Well that went as expected, even better, do you see that he was right when he told them that we should harden the windows of the mansion? " Rita said looking at her husband and wife.

" I admit it sounded crazy at first, but I and the servants are happy to have listened to you " the Emperor spoke with a smile adorning his features.

" Well, I'm going to help you in whatever you need, see you later, honey, " said Rita, kissing Adam on the lips.

" You too Isha, I'll wait with the girls to plan together what we need, see you later " Rita gave Isha a kiss on the lip also before going with her children to see what she was helping, leaving Isha and Lord of humanity in the dining room alone.

" Call me crazy but I think he likes to kiss you more than me " said the Emperor to his other wife.

Isha knowing that he was joking, I hit him on the arm in a playful way and I tell him

" So old and so jealous? "She asked rhetorically I'll grow some flowers that are going to be lacking in one way or another will we be then? " Asked the goddess of life.

" If I also want to give some ideas for the party then I will reach them "

Isha kissed him on the lips and left.

The emperor was left alone with his thoughts and the Custodians who always accompanied him.

He began to reflect on how he had changed in such relative short time, and thinking about the future and wondering what could be escaping his sight.

He would have kept thinking about it until he looked at the dining room table and saw the many dishes served in it and asked aloud.

" And nobody's going to eat this? "

Only to be answered with silence.

 ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_** **** **** **** ** _"_**

 ** _Hello everyone!_** **** ** _Did_** **** ** _they_** **** ** _miss_** **** ** _me_** **** ** _?_** **** ** _= D_**

 ** _(Deathly silence)_**

 ** _At least they missed my story?_** **** ** _= l_**

 ** _(Virotes and cries of emotion from the public)_**

 ** _Yes, yes,_** **** ** _interested_** **** ** _... never mind rejoice with this new_** **** ** _chapter_** **** ** _just for you._**

 ** _Just to leave a clear detail:_**

 ** _The appearance of the Loud siblings now that they are Primarchs is something different, starting with the fact that their hair the longest and its height is more than what the boys of their age should have (for example Lily is 1 year old but looks like a baby of 2), I'll upload a chapter then explaining its appearances in detail, if any artist (no matter how novice) can / wants to make a portrait of this will be a treat._**

 ** _This story has received a lot of attention,_** **** ** _more_** **** ** _than I expected (it was_** **** ** _-1) and for you I have 2 special gifts._**

 ** _The first this new chapter!_** **** ** _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_**

 ** _The Second is a: The Choose Fans!_**

 ** _You have two options_**

 ** _TO)_** **** **** ** _The next chapter will deal with Lori's party and the plans that her family have for her._**

 ** _OR_**

 ** _B)_** **** **** ** _The next chapter will deal with the origins of the Loud family, how all this began_** **** ** _, how Rita met The Emperor and Isha and_** **** ** _how_** **** ** _they decided to live as a trio, and of course how The Emperor and Isha agreed to have with Rita a_** **** ** _polyamory_** **** ** _, being that the first is incredibly xenophobic and the second comes from a civilization_** **** ** _that sees humans as_** **** ** _animals_** **** ** _without conscience_** **** ** _._**

 ** _They have until next Monday, Choose wisely pus I have sneaked into your house and altered your computers, if you choose the wrong option you will activate a pump that will end your existence_**

 ** _= D So without pressure!_**

 ** _Now answer the comments and remember any error, idea suggestion send it to me by PM, remember that you can only leave one_** **** ** _Review_** **** ** _per chapter and spend it on telling me that there is an error is a terrible waste._**

 ** _And remember that if_** ** _you_** ** _want_** **** ** _faster and leave your_** **** ** _Review_** **** ** _updates_** **** ** _followed, that's my nectar and motivation._**

 _ **Guest:**_ ** _no is not a mainly because The Emperor is not , The Emperor (whom I will call Adam Loud Imperius in this story) is a character belonging to the Warhammer Franchise 40,000._**

 ** _See you in the next chapter comrades and divine audience of beings able to visualize and even alter or create the history of entire universes with everything and gods included, see you soon._**


End file.
